I'll be there
by fishbones
Summary: Elliot has had a hard life. Her mum died, and here dad won't give her any money. She's getting evicted from her appartment, and she has no-one to turn to. Or has she? JDElliot. JD's PoV (point of view)


DISCLAMER: I do not own Scrubs. I do not down the characters. But I own this story line.

* * *

I approached Elliot's front door. Earlier she phoned me to come over. She sounded quite urgent, unhappy, uncomfortable. On her brown, ageing front door, there was an attached piece of paper, saying 'Eviction Notice'. Those two words only struck me until later. I was just standing there looking at the letter. After I didn't really think about it. I finally knocked on the door.  
  
"JD?"  
  
"Yeah, can I come in?" I asked. Well what else can I say? She's the one who invited me over, didn't she.  
  
"Yeah sure, just hold on," she answered me. The door finally opened, and Elliot looked like she was crying. Her eyes were red. She looked pale, and she did have a lot of tissues all over the place.  
  
I stepped inside, and everything was messy. This wasn't at all like Elliot. She was the type who was organized. Had everything in the right place, and now I can't even see the floor!  
  
"Elliot, are you feeling okay?" I asked.  
  
"Do I look okay?!" she spat back at me. "JD, we need to talk,"  
  
Those four words really worried me. The four most dangerous words in the English language, when put together. I can tell by those words, and by the tone of her voice, that she was going to tell me something serious.   
  
"Please, take a seat," she offered me. But there wasn't anywhere to sit. That was a problem.  
  
"Erm ... Elliot, there isn't anywhere to sit,"  
  
"Yeah..." she looked like she was going to cry. Her normally bright blue eyes, now dull, started to water. Now it was a fact. There was something wrong. I really felt for her. She was blinking, trying to hold back the tears. That didn't really work, as tears came running down her soft pale skin.  
  
I suddenly sat down on the floor. She shot her head around, and looked at me.  
  
"Well aren't you going to sit?" this was the funniest thing I could think of saying. I'm not that good at cheering people up. I find it ... awkward.  
  
She sat down, following my suite.  
  
"So, you wanted to chat?" OW! There was something poking my behind. It really hurts. I really should have looked on where I planted my arse. My hand searched here my arse was, and I later found out that it was a pen. Geez, these days, pens really hurt!  
  
"Yeah, JD?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm here, and I'll always be there. I will never ditch you. Ever! You can trust me,"  
  
"I know that, and I thank you. You have been he most bestest best friend I could have asked for," she began. I felt really special then "Okay, I'm just gonna go straight to the point. Okay?"  
  
"Right, okay," I wasn't the sort, that listens to other peoples problems, but I guess I have to listen, and try and sort things out. Elliot is my friend, and friends are there for each other. I guess she really trusts me. I should be grateful that I have a friend like Elliot in my life.  
  
"You know my mother died 2 months ago," she spoke.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm so sorry,"  
  
"JD, it's not your fault that my mum died," she tried to smile, "You weren't the drunk driver,"  
  
I did really feel for her. I don't know what it's like to lose a member of the family. I guess, it's hard. And it's a difficult chapter of someone's life.  
  
I found myself accepting her feelings. I guess, if I listen to people more, I could appreciate them more. And accept them for who they are. That reminded me of the Janitor...  
  
"And I haven't got any money, and my dad won't lend me some,"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but you also know that you can borrow money off me," I held her hands. Man, they were soo soft. I love being with her. I love being around her. Geez, she looks so beautiful.  
  
"Thanks, but it won't feel right. You know how I feel about being in debt,"  
  
"Elliot I can understand that," I began "And I respect you for that. But if you change your mind. You know that I'll always be there. Okay?"  
  
"JD I appreciate that. And again, I thank you. But I don't think I'll be changing my mind," she said, "My feelings are very strong on this topic,"  
  
"Okay but if you ever do," I put my arms open, gesturing for a hug. She knew the hint ooh soo well. I felt the warmth of her body against mine. She smelt nice too. She really needs someone right now. I need to help her.  
  
"Thanks for that JD, I really needed that. And the last thing I need to say, is that, I think you have noticed this. cos it's pretty obvious. But I'm getting evicted from this hell hole. JD, I have no where to go. I have no one to turn to. I called you over, because I just needed to tell someone. Now, I'm not asking any favours, but please could you help me out.  
  
Now it just suddenly struck me. Just now. 20 minutes later. how slow can I be?! How blind can I be?!  
  
"Whoa! Erm ... " I stuttered. I looked deep into her big blue eyes. "Well I'll help you hire a truck thingies, to put your stuff in. And I'll pay for that. And in the mean time, you can crash at my place. That's if you want to. I'm not forcing you or anything. Just offering,"  
  
Her face brightened up. Man, I felt like such a hero. Well, I'm no Spider man (I wish I was though. He's soo cool, with his spidy web, and his spidy outfit, erm anyway...).  
  
Next she basically jumped on top of me, hugging me.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" she was screaming in my ear. She was over the moon. I made someone happy, and all I had to do was talk.

* * *

Please R&R thanks


End file.
